Quest2
Answer an arial guard: 'I have some work for you, nod if you're interested', Kill the man dressed in black, and return his eyepatch to the arial guard.' Dralkar Wood, 'Bring Dunya a Corpsebloom Flower.','Bring Dunya a pile of sulfurous ash.','Bring Dunya some Barovian Marsh Venom.','Bring Dunya some Valerian root.','Bring Dunya the poisonous gland of a Cave Spider. [ 5] Academy: Fine Leather Gathering, 'Complete the tour of the Academy and collect a full set of fine leather equipment [ 6] Academy: Simon's Delivery Quest": "Answer Simon's question 'Are yeh interested?'","Answer Wilhelm the Mapmaker's question 'You do know how to get to Arkham, don't you?'" "Deliver the strawberry shortcake to Abdul the Armorer in Hamsah Mu'tazz, and deliver the chocolate cake to the cook, Dorothy, in Voralian City" "Dorothy the Cook: Travel to the Halfling Lands and tell Fredegar Thistleknot 'I need the special tin for Dorothy'" 'Fill the jug with water from the fountain in the Temple of the Moon in Galadon and return it to Simon' "Find Candi in Arkham, and tell her 'I'm here for the delivery.'" 'Fredegar Thistleknot: Deliver the special tin to Dorothy in Voralian City, Deliver the Proudfoot Ale to Olin in the Inn of the Eternal Star, Deliver a box of candy to Diana in Tir-Talath.' "Go to the Cartographer's store in Galadon and tell him 'Simon sent me'" "Travel to the Halfling Lands and tell Fredegar Thistleknot 'I need the special tin for Dorothy'" 10 Aldevari: Gralan's First Task": "Answer Gralan's question 'I got work, you up for it?'" 'Deliver a crimson-eyed silver mask to Gralan in Aldevari' 'Deliver a light dwarven axe to Gralan in Aldevari' 'Murder Relagar in the Vale of Arendyl and return his knife to Gralan' "Travel to Akan and meet up with Nikaulta the blacksmith and tell her 'Gralan sent me'" "Travel to Udgaard and meet up with Jorgen and tell him 'Gralan sent me'" 10 Aldevari: Gralan's Second Task": 'Find the dwarf Tarus in the docks near Galadon, and USE the blowgun on him, then return his bracer to Gralan.' 'Kill the two valley elves staying at the Copeham Inn and return to Gralan.' 'Take the small note to the orcish guard in the goblin village' 10 Aldevari: Olgakar's First Task": 'Deliver the gold coin to Olgakar in Aldevari' 'Deliver the gold earring to Olgakar in Aldevari' 'Deliver the letter from Olgakar to Verun in the Whitethorn Pub in Seantryn Modan' 'Deliver the letter from Verun to Olgakar in Aldevari' 'Deliver the mandolin from Olgakar to Gerandol in Dagdan' 'Deliver the poem from Olgakar to Ataleena in the Blackclaw Village' "Pick up Olgakar's favorite instrument from the clockmaker in Voralian City" 'Return the accordion to Olgakar in Aldevari 10 Aldevari: Olgakar's Second Task": "At Daven's request, return a rod of purity to Princess Renee" "Deliver Olgakar's xylophone to Demed the Trader of Galadon, then to Rosensal the Jeweler of Hamsah Mu'tazz, then to Verun in Seantryn Modan, then to Alanna in Tir-Talath, then to Danellanor the Apothecary of Dagdan, then return the completed Xylophone to Olgakar" "Deliver the rod of purity to Daven in Targeth's Manor" 'Escort Maddie from the Emerald Forest back to Princess Renee in Aldevari 10 Aldevari: Wolf Hunt for Sutton, 'Sutton mentioned a bounty for slaying any wolves near the castle.' 10 Dagdan: Darsylon trading for Brundlir, 'Bring Brundlir a shirt and shield of mithril from the armorer in Darsylon 10 Dagdan: Garnet rings for Brundlir, 'Bring Brundlir a pair of garnet rings from the nobles in Aldevari 10 Dagdan: Mandolin for Brundlir, 'Bring Brundlir the mandolin from the musician in the Copeham Inn 10 Dagdan: Stash of Gems for Brundlir, 'Bring Brundlir the stash of gems in the pouch from the owner of the Lumberyard' 10 Dagdan: Udgaard trading for Brundlir, 'Bring Brundlir two packets of blue dust from the pharmacist in Udgaard 10 Galadon: Slay the Walking Dead for the Coffinmaker, 'Slay the undead in the Galadon Graveyard, and return to the coffinmaker for payment.' 10 Lumberyard: Identification Errand, "Answer the merchant's question, 'You up for it?'" 'Return the blue sapphire to the angry dwarven merchant in the Lumberyard and tell him what it is worth.' 'Take and give the blue sapphire to Alduk at the Inn of the Eternal Star. 10 Lumberyard: Rat and Spider Extermination, "The foreman mentioned a reward for clearing the Lumberyard of rats, spiders, and 'bugs'." 12 Lumberyard: Denaradyn's Surveyor's Lens": "Return Denaradyn's surveyors lens that he lost to the gibberlings in the Violet Forest 14 Copeham Inn: Goblin Raiders, 'Fhragnar offers a bounty for slaying any goblin raiders near Silverwood.' 15 Dagdan: Cask of Dwarven Ale for Brundlir, "Bring Brundlir a cask of pale, dwarven ale from Arkat's brewery in Akan 15 Dagdan: Farmer Griff's sacks for Brundlir": 'Bring Brundlir two sacks from Farmer Griff in the Emerald Forest 15 Dagdan: Knight's Circlet for Brundlir": 'Bring Brundlir the circlet from the ghost of a knight who wanders the Graveyard 15 Dagdan: Sir Bilkon's Sword for Brundlir": "Bring Brundlir the sword from Sir Bilkon in Lord Tabershaw's Keep 15 Dagdan: Troll Commander's Axe for Brundlir": 'Bring Brundlir the cruel battle axe from the troll commander in the Goblin Village 15 Galadon Graveyard: Gravewalker's Task": 'Retrieve the circlet set with a stone of burning gold light for the Gravewalker. 15 SM Docks and HM Seaport: Merchant Killing, "The boat merchant in Seantryn Modan offers a bounty on the heads of his competition in the Seaport of Hamsah Mu'tazz" 15 Udgaard: Deliver Saldria Horseshoes, 'Give the pair of steel horseshoes to Saldria' "Travel to Hamsah Mu'tazz to pick up a pair of horseshoes from the blacksmith 18 Hamsah Mu'tazz: Habib's Rat Problem": 'Collect a rat trap and some cheese and give it to Habib' "Seek out Habib at the Drunken Efreeti and tell him 'Keiiah sent you' 18 Hamsah Mu'tazz: Reagents for Keiiah": "Answer Keiiah's question 'Would you be interested in making a little extra money?'" 'Collect a blue wand and give it to Keiiah' 'Collect a blue-capped mushroom and give it to Keiiah' 'Collect a blue-headed mushroom with a white stem and give it to Keiiah' 'Collect a handful of grubs and give it to Keiiah' "Collect a rabbit's paw and give it to Keiiah" 'Collect a tincture of Agrimony extract and give it to Keiiah' 'Collect a turkey feather and give it to Keiiah' 'Collect some bindeleaf and give it to Keiiah' 19 Seantryn Modan: Invoker Guildmaster, 'Bring the invoker guildmaster the following:' 'A cup of fresh ice cream. Might be able to find that near here.' "A large water skin. They're for sale in town." 'A moonstone ring. A jeweler in Udgaard might sell you one.' 'A small leather bag. Check Blackclaw Village first.' 'Some colored rocks. The kobolds may have some.' 'Some hemlock. You can buy one in Udgaard.' 20 Arkham Trainer: Learning the locations of Thera's cabals": "Answer the question 'What did Olin from the Herald's Inn of the Eternal Star wear on his finger?'" 'Go to the BattleRager Village and look at the massive giant.' 'Go to the Chasm where the Scions of the Eternal Night reside and observe the Nightwalker.' "Go to the Fortress of Light and gaze upon the Maran Tara'bal." 'Go to the Imperial Palace and look at the Vanquisher.' 'Go to the Inn of the Eternal Star and look at Olin.' 'Go to the Nexus Island and look at the Guardian of Balance.' 'Go to the Outlander Refuge and observe the centaur.' 'Go to the Tribunal Spire and look at the Captain of the Special Guards' 'Return to the trainer.' 20 Dagdan: Bone-bladed Gythka for Brundlir, 'Bring Brundlir a bone-bladed gythka from the thri-kreen hunters in the Desert of Araile 20 Dagdan: Brass collars for Brundlir, 'Bring Brundlir two brass collars from the smugglers in the Sewers 20 Dagdan: Evasion potions for Brundlir, 'Bring Brundlir half a dozen swirling orange potions from the apothecary in Arkham 20 Dagdan: Practice Weapons for Brundlir, 'Bring Brundlir one of each practice weapon from the storage closet in Balator 20 Dagdan: Silverpike Fillets for Brundlir, 'Bring Brundlir half a dozen silverpike fillet from Seantryn Modan 20 The Pass: Kill Udgaard Sentries for Sula, 'Sula will reward you for slaying Udgaardian sentries south of the city.' 20 Voralian City: Demonslaying for Jolinar, 'Slay demons within the waters of Loch Grynmear, return to Emissary Jolinar for payment.' 23 Silverwood: Execute Ailliyana, 'Execute Ailliyana:' "Bring the Goblin Village's taskmaster the head of Ailliyana. 25 Araile: Kill Desert Marauders for Hazaz, "Hazaz mentioned that the Sultan placed a bounty on desert marauders disrupting Araile's trade routes." 25 Dagdan: Barrel of Dark Ale for Brundlir, 'Bring Brundlir a barrel of dark ale from the Swan Song Pub in the Village of Barovia 25 Dagdan: Earthen Vest & Gloves for Brundlir, 'Bring Brundlir the earthen vest and gloves from the overseers in the Manor 25 Dagdan: Moonstone Armor for Brundlir, 'Bring Brundlir a suit of gleaming moonstone armor from the armorer in Evermoon Hollow 25 Keep of the Righteous: Infiltrate the Keep for Kylos, "Answer Kylos question 'I may have found someone to aid me, yes?'" "Infiltrate the Keep and acquire Kylos' record book, a case of weapons, and the pendant from the Captain of the Guard. Once you have all those, bring them back to Kylos." 'Take the letter to Matrick at the Windflower Inn in Seantryn Modan.' 25 Keep of the Righteous: Investigation for Gharis, "Locate the half-elf and deal with him and find out who the traitor is. Report back to Gharis once you have an idea who it is.'" 'Take the letter to Parlimous to get your reward.' 25 Udgaard Plains: OneHeart Questions, "OneHeart Chief: Seek out the five Onehearts who are tied to nature's elements:" 'OneHeart Chief: You have returned the boon of Air.' 'OneHeart Chief: You have returned the boon of Earth.' 'OneHeart Chief: You have returned the boon of Fire.' 'OneHeart Chief: You have returned the boon of Spirit.' 'OneHeart Chief: You have returned the boon of Water.' 'OneHeart Mystic in Dark Cave: Answer his question.' 'OneHeart Mystic in Dark Cave: Find what he spoke of and return it to the Chief.' 'OneHeart Mystic in Moonlight: Return your boon to the Chief.' 'OneHeart Mystic in Pit: Return your boon to the Chief.' 'OneHeart Mystic in Wildfire: Return your boon to the Chief.' 'OneHeart Mystic on Plains: Answer his question.' 'The OneHeart chief asked about your interest in meditative ponderings. (Answer yes or no.)' 'Fire, earth, water, spirit, and air.' 'Tell them that you seek their guidance in finding your affinity with Her. 25 Village of Barovia: Thief Guildmaster's Task": 'Bring Madame Eva three items: a pair of ravens feet, a necklace of winter worg teeth, and a strand of garlic' "Return the necklace from the guildmaster's dead wife. He thinks the gypsies may be able to help. 27 Gol'Galath: Kill the Orc Warboss": 'Slay the Orc Warboss and return his axe to Galoranth 30 Blackwater: Arguhs, 'Blackwater orc:' "Answer the question 'Ya wen work fer orc?'" 'Find one-eyed orc named Hooshar, kill him and return with his war banner 30 Gol'Galath: Kill the Dwarven Engineer": "Slay the dwarven engineer and leave his braids in the largest stump in Gol'Galath" 30 North Road: Kariliun's Will and Note": "Find Kariliun's will and give it to his relative, Nyles of Tir-Talath. 30 Northern Foothills: Gorhn the Dragon Hunter, 'Gorhn the Dragon Hunter:' 'Return dragon scales to Gorhn the Dragon Hunter:' 'Returned proof of the Red Dragons death' 'Speak to Gorhn the Dragon Hunter' 'Kill the black dragon at Ysigrath' 'Kill the red dragon in the sewers' 'Give the dragon items to Gorhn. 30 Silverwood: Ailliyana's Seed": "Ailliyana's Seed: Deliver her messenger to Princess Ilythia in Evermoon Hollow." "Ailliyana's Seed: Follow your sacred vision back to Ailliyana, where your mission began." "Ailliyana's Seed: Follow your sacred vision to a rocky pool tucked away in a forest." "Ailliyana's Seed: Follow your sacred vision to a smoke-filled ditch in a burning forest." "Ailliyana's Seed: Follow your sacred vision to a windy bridge in the highest mountains." "Ailliyana's Seed: Have the Troglodyte Seer bless her sacred seed. 30 Ysigrath: Assist the Paladin, 'A paladin is seeking some fresh water' "Answer the paladins question 'Will you lend me your aid one more time?'" 'Find the paladin a cure for her weakened state' 'Purge the taint of the black dragons from Ysigrath, and bring back proof to the paladin 35 Ar'atouldain: Retrieve the diamond tiara for the wood-elf King": 'Retrieve the diamond tiara of the wood-elf princess for King Galeth Evermoon. 35 Azuremain: Explorers, 'Slay explorer mages in Azuremain. Return to Cantydine La Sinc. 35 Coastal Wetlands: Bring back Jeldowan's sacred acorn": 'Retrieve a petrified acorn to The grand druid Jeldowan. 35 Feanwyyn Weald: Margoesh the Poor Adventurer, "Answer Margoesh's question 'Would you buy me some supplies to get me started with?'" 'Retrieve the following items for Margoesh:' 'a gleaming moonstone-studded shield from Evermoon' 'a large woven basket from Akan' 'a plain shortsword from Blackclaw Village' 'a simple gray tunic from Upper Cragstone' 'a sturdy leather canteen from Prosimy Village' 'bread covered with honey from Hillcrest' 35 Felar Encampment: Retreive the felar chief's necklace": "Answer Felar bandit-chief's question: 'Are you up for a dangerous job?'" 'Retrieve a polished necklace of snow worm teeth for the Felar bandit-chief.' 35 Mausoleum: Slay undead for Jolinar, "Slay undead within Galadon's Mausoleum, return to Emissary Jolinar for training." 35 Prison of Glymarach, "Speak aloud the answer to the golems' riddle 35 Silverpine Trapper: Capture his Macaw, 'A trapper on Silverpine Road mentioned a reward for re-capturing his pet macaw, unharmed. 40 Aturi Timberlands: Finding Beauty in the Wilds, 'Find a waterfall of stunning clarity, a spot where lush green moss thrives, and where wildflowers blanket a riverbank.' "Teynin Greenfeathers wants to know if you're willing to seek out beauty. 40 Khardrath's Planar Sanctum: Investigate Malikoth's disappearance": "Answer Pascimius question 'Will you find him for me?'" 'Bring a dazzling shard of jasper from Upper Cragstone to Ssriel' 'Bring a tall slender plant from the ship graveyard to Ssriel' 'Bring the wand of rainbows from the Violet Woodlands to Ssriel' 'Find Malikoth for Pascimius' 'Find out who killed Malikoth' 'Tell Pascimius about Arzuula.' 40 Spiderhaunt: Kill spiders for the Lumberjacks, 'Slay phase and sword spiders in the Spiderhaunt. Return to John the Lumberjack.' 40 Udgaard: Man-at-arms & OneHeart Uprising, "Answer the man-at-arm's question, 'Think I could convince you to help exterminate this uprising?'" 'Scour the trails around Udgaard for the OneHeart Scouts and kill them. 40 Udgaard: Wand Collecting for Grunthok, 'Grunthok demands a scroll marked with a black sigil, a rusted metal wand, and a wand of curses from you 51 Dranettie Wood: Gain Favor with the Dranety, 'Gain favor with the Dranety by bringing the Chief the unborn progeny of one the critters that roam the forest floor 51 Emerald Forest: Imbessar's Warcries": "Answer Imbessar's question, 'I can teach you something of what I know if you are interested?' 51 Galadon: Pen for the Scribe, 'Bring a pen made from a goose feather to the Scribe in Galadon' 'Bring a simple feather pen to the Scribe in Galadon 51 Hamsah Mu'tazz: Completed the Mosaic": 'Complete the Mosaic in the Brickyard 51 Hillcrest: Collect Copper Items for Salensus, "Salensus mentioned a reward for 'interesting' objects made of copper. 51 Keep of Ceawlin: Delivery for the Cook, 'Give the basket back to the cook.' 'Return the basket to the cook in the Keep of Ceawlin' 'Take the basket of food to the cook of the Windflower Inn in Seantryn Modan 51 Tahren: Battle Applicant, "Tahren: Say 'I swear by Boltthrower's axe that I will not rest until magic in Thera is destroyed.' 51 Temple of Loch Grynmear: Protecting the Order, "Answer Apostle Mariara's three questions" 'Meet Apostle Mariara at the Temple altar at midnight' 'Retrieve the Gralikon from Brianna and return it to Prelate Johannas at the Temple altar at midnight' 'Speak to the members of the Order of Calatius to find the missing Acolytes (Quezteral and Mariara)' 'Use the Gralikon for the powers of Light to destroy an ancient artifact of Zurcon' 51 Temple of Loch Grynmear: Theresa's Dinner": 'Bring Theresa a half-skinned rabbit from the Village of Lallenyha' 'Bring Theresa a sack of flour from the Halfling Lands' 'Bring Theresa some blackberries from Feanwyyn Weald' 'Bring Theresa some potatoes from Velkyn Oloth' 51 Thron the Armorer: Locating Shields, 'Thron:' 'Return with a shield made of wood.' 'Return with shields made of steel and iron.' 'Return with shields made of steel and mithril.' 'Return with shields made of steel, iron and energy. 51 Tower of Sorcery: Detect Artifact, 'Deliver a sleek rod to the Archmage 51 Tower of Sorcery: Membership, "Answer the drunken transmuter's question 'I'll sponsor you if you'll do me a small service. Are you willing?'" "Answer the drunken transmuter's question 'Would you like to become a member of the tower?'" "Collect deeply-hued purple berries, a crimson flower, and a small, pale mushroom then answer the drunken transmuter's question 'Do you have them?'" 'Collect deeply-hued purple berries, a crimson flower, and a small, pale mushroom then return and talk to the drunken transmuter' 51 Underdark: House Nel'zikahn": "Answer Muhlex's question Do you hold any allegience to the Spider Queen?" 'Kill Elzaress and place her amulet in the curtain formation. 51 Village of Lallenyha: Feather Collection for Jade Huntress, 'Arrow maker mentioned needing exotic feathers, and offered compensation for them. 51 Village of Lallenyha: The Joy Pendant, 'Ask if Shenanya has found the joy pendant'